<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pick Up and Knit by ConflictedParadox88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792008">Pick Up and Knit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictedParadox88/pseuds/ConflictedParadox88'>ConflictedParadox88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unravelling: A Knitting AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8 year age difference, Age Difference, Angst, Anxiety, Armitage Hux is head over heels for Rose Tico, BB is a Cat, Ben Cooks, Ben Solo Has Issues, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, COMMENT TAGS IF NEEDED, Depression, F/M, Han Solo Lives, Han Solo likes to be solo, Happy Ending, Is this angst, Maybe - Freeform, Mental Health Issues, Mention of babies, Misunderstandings, No one gets pregnant, OCD, PLEASE TELL ME IF I NEED TO CHANGE THE RATING, PLEASE TELL ME IF THIS ISN'T TEEN AND UP TOO, POV Ben Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Rey (Star Wars) Has Issues, Rey Needs A Hug, Rose Tico is a force of nature, Second-Hand Embarrassment, Soft Ben Solo, Teacher Ben Solo, a lot of knitting, apologies in advance, caps lock for attention, domestic ben solo, for rey and ben, he started this mess, i'm not shouting, knitting AU, more like people knit for babies because babies, or this wonder, rey is graduating college late, thank you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:34:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConflictedParadox88/pseuds/ConflictedParadox88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leia Organa, Celebrated Fiber Artist, transfers the reins of her Craft Shoppe (aptly named Craft Shoppe) to her Mechanical Engineer turned Fiber Artist Teacher, Ben Solo.</p><p>Under unfortunate circumstances Rey turns up at Ben's shoppe, and he ends up awestruck.</p><p>PLEASE READ TAGS / TRIGGER WARNINGS in the text but not in the notes apologies so please read tags</p><p>---<br/>This is part of a series I intend to make.  This is Act 1, and you can stop here.  This was created as a twitter fic, and I'm just transcribing it here with a few edits on typos and such.  I was on Twitter as entropyparade88, but am no more.</p><p>This was the prompt I submitted:<br/>I just ordered yarn from my knitting and crochet mentor, and found out her son now operates the business.<br/>So my head naturally went to this is a Reylo AU waiting to happen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Kylo Ren/Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Unravelling: A Knitting AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1 - Casting On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKit/gifts">SpaceKit</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>HELLO! I really hope those who used to read this on twitter will find me here again.  Hoping for everyone's continuous support for my series.</p><p>Thank you for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>Chapter 1</p><p> </p><p>Leia Organa is a celebrated artisan who is well versed in fiber arts.</p><p> </p><p>She teaches knitting, crochet, hardanger, embroidery, lace making, tatting, sewing, and cross stitch.</p><p> </p><p>Ben Solo is a Mechanical Engineer who took a break from the corporate world.</p><p> </p><p>He comes home to his mother, and takes over the Craft Shop.</p><p> </p><p>After 5 years of managing the shop, he managed to master his mother's trade, and set up an online shop for her as well.</p><p> </p><p>Leia still teaches every Saturday on Ben's day off, and often finds him women to date through her ever growing roster of students.</p><p> </p><p>He finds it annoying but humors his mother by dating. The women  generally find him too broody or too much of something.</p><p> </p><p>He shrugs it off most of the time, accepting that he is not everyone's cup of tea.</p><p> </p><p>His mother gives up on the fifth year, and tries to just focus on teaching the students.</p><p> </p><p>One day, while Ben was closing up shop, a girl wandered inside to hide from the cold.</p><p> </p><p>He started to say, "Sorry. We're closing in 5 minu-"</p><p> </p><p>He stopped when she took off her scarf. Her cheeks were red and her nose more so. She held out her scarf and asked, "Can you mend this?"</p><p> </p><p>She held it out to him, allowing him to see the various holes growing out of control, and the state of it not fit for the worsening weather.</p><p> </p><p>She took off her knitted hat, and he saw that it was in a similar state.</p><p> </p><p>His heart went out to her, and he noticed she was still shivering from the cold. She brushed her hair off her face, and he saw a pair of tearful hazel eyes staring back at him.</p><p> </p><p>She's beautiful. Ben thought, and she was definitely sad.</p><p> </p><p>"We don't exactly do repairs but I can mend them for you. Free of charge." He surprised himself saying.</p><p> </p><p>"No. Please. They mean so much to me. Let me pay." She said, twisting her hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Like I said, we don't do repairs. The only thing you can purchase here are fiber arts supplies or lessons. " He was getting exasperated. He ran his hands through his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"I see. Then, I'll mend it myself. Where is the teacher?" She said with a determined look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"That would be me. Unless you prefer Saturdays, which is taught by Miss Leia Organa." He looked at her in wonder.</p><p> </p><p>Why were these so important? He could finish mending her things by tomorrow morning.</p><p> </p><p>The yarn of her scarf looks beautiful and soft to the touch.</p><p> </p><p>It would respond well to being unravelled then knitted again. He was transfixed by it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll do it. How much are the lessons?" Her voice waking up from his revelry.</p><p> </p><p>"60 dollars but that's for a lifetime. Also, it includes beginner materials. My...Ms Organa believes that you'll spend too much money on thread and materials anyway, if you're learning a craft."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I start today?" She asked, reaching for her wallet.</p><p> </p><p>"Apologies but no. It would have to wait until tomorrow." He gestured to the clock, as it was nearing 10:00 PM.</p><p> </p><p>She nodded. "Okay. Is 9:00 okay with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." </p><p> </p><p>He was actually starting his closing duties by then, but he wouldn't mind. This was important to her.</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a small smile, and mumbled a thank you.</p><p> </p><p>She started to turn away, when he stopped her.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait." He said, his voice booming.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped and turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>He took one of his knitted hats, scarfs, and a pair of gloves from his trunk and offered them to her.</p><p> </p><p>He would always test out new patterns before teaching the students to keep his mind sharp.</p><p> </p><p>"Please take them. They're clean."</p><p> </p><p>"I couldn't possibly..." Her cheeks reddened.</p><p> </p><p>"Please." His eyes beseeching hers.</p><p> </p><p>"I know your things are important to you, but before we mend them, you'll need something warm in the meantime. The weather is getting harsher. You'll need something more substantial."</p><p> </p><p>"I can pay." She looked at him with a serious face.</p><p> </p><p>"They're on loan. To make sure you come back for lessons." He winked and smiled.</p><p> </p><p>She took them, and tried them on.</p><p> </p><p>They were made of a chunky dark blue wool, and Ben was quite proud of himself for designing it. The cable design that ran from the sides to the top and the elegant seed stitch ribbing combined made it into an elegant looking hat.</p><p> </p><p>The scarf and the gloves were similar in design, but they were a combination of blues he found fascinating.</p><p> </p><p>She smiled to herself, and whispered, "So comfy."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad. I'll teach you “the how-to make them” when you get the basics down and finish mending your things."</p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." She smiled, and waved at him goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>The bell on his door clanged, and the shop was quiet once again.</p><p> </p><p>Ben proceeded to overthink what transpired between them. <em> A wink, Solo? We're not some kind of Casanova. </em></p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>"I didn't even get her name!" He mumbled, rubbing his hands on his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tomorrow. She will be coming back tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>He smelled like lemons, and the hat he gave her to wear also smelled like it.</p><p> </p><p>She clutched the scarf and the hat now folded neatly in her bag, and tried to remember tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>60 dollars doesn't sound like much to others but it's a lot to her. But if it meant she can fix her mother's last gift to her, she would.</p><p> </p><p>The neighbor's cat found a way into her things while she was doing laundry, and almost destroyed her prized possessions.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't blame BB. It was her nature.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, the damage still broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>Poe was sorry, and he told her to pass by the Craft Shoppe that was near their building. They might know if it was possible to fix it.</p><p> </p><p>The shop always looked warm and inviting. She passes by it everyday on her way home.</p><p> </p><p>She would sometimes see kids coming out. Elderly women. Men. Teenagers.</p><p> </p><p>They all looked excited when they left.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't even dare go inside before, and she didn't have time for a hobby.</p><p> </p><p>Working in the morning and going to school at night took up all of her time.</p><p> </p><p>She was studying to become an architect. Thankfully, all her classes as a graduating student ended at 8:00 pm. She had time to take the bus, and arrive at the shop by 9:00 PM.</p><p> </p><p>Arriving at her apartment and shaking off her boots, she took off the scarf, and set it down on the table.  She looked around her mostly bare room, and observed.  It was small, a one room affair. Kitchen and toilet on the left, a seating area, then her bed.</p><p> </p><p>Her scholarship was useful but she still needed to work to feed herself. </p><p> </p><p>Sighing, she put the Teacher's hat, scarf, and gloves on the table beside her.</p><p> </p><p>She took photos of the items, knowing she may not see it again after learning how to mend her own.</p><p> </p><p>She marveled that something so beautiful was handmade, and that a man equally as beautiful made it.</p><p> </p><p>"Stop." A whisper to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have any time. None at all.</p><p> </p><p>Finish mending the hat and the scarf. Then, make some stuff to sell then when she breaks even, she'll stop.</p><p> </p><p>She can't handle all of this on her plate.</p><p> </p><p>Why did the beautiful teacher not want her to pay for his service?</p><p> </p><p>Everything needs payment.</p><p> </p><p>An equivalent exchange.</p><p> </p><p>She hung her head and massaged her temples.</p><p> </p><p>She had her final project to finish. Two more months of school then she's done.</p><p> </p><p>One of her professors offered her a job. She would get out of this town.</p><p> </p><p>Finally.</p><p> </p><p>This town was where the trail ended for her mother and father. They left her here and she stayed here, thinking that they would go back for her.</p><p> </p><p>Only left with the scarf and the hat of her mother, she waited.</p><p> </p><p>It broke her heart to wash it for the first time when she soiled it.</p><p> </p><p>Her mother's smell had to be washed away.</p><p> </p><p>She took care of it.</p><p> </p><p>Hand washed it. Yet, she was tired one night and left it in the hamper.</p><p> </p><p>BB found it, and the rest was history.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped the teacher could help her.</p><p> </p><p>She fired up her laptop and started working.</p><p> </p><p>Two more months.</p><p>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2 - Knit, Purl</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rey's First Knitting Lesson</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Late.</p><p>Her head kept repeating the word, as she was running like a mad woman from the bus stop to the shop.</p><p>She dreaded looking at her watch. Time would only betray her.</p><p>The door flung open, and she panted with her hands on her knees.  At least the warmth of exercise kept the cold at bay.</p><p>The bells of the door were still clattering in sync with the sound of her heart beating.</p><p>She won't black out.</p><p>"You're here.  You ran here. Why?" His towering figure was upon her.</p><p>"I. don't. like. being. late."  She said in between breaths.</p><p>"Please have a seat." She heard the chair dragging and sat down without looking up at him.</p><p>She closed her eyes and continued catching her breath.</p><p>The smell of lemon and the sound of a cup being set down beside her on the table made her open her eyes.</p><p>The Teacher was still beautiful today.  His hair was wavy like jet black curtains falling over his ears. His aquiline nose was prominent but not imposing, and soft hazel eyes looked into hers with concern.</p><p>"It's only 9:05.  Please don't fret.  You could have fallen or slipped."</p><p>He ran his hands through his hair, and looked at her then look away.</p><p>"I'm okay."  She sat up straight, and took a sip.</p><p>Earl grey with a wedge of lemon.  She smiled.</p><p>"While you're resting, I'll start explaining how we're gonna do this." The Teacher gestured to the table.</p><p>On the table there was a booklet, a pair of knitting needles, a tapestry needle, and a couple balls of yarn ranging from colors of the rainbow.</p><p>"I'll first teach you the basic stitches, before we start mending your pieces."</p><p>"But-" She started.</p><p>"You need to learn the basics.  Unless you want me to fix it for you.  For free."  He rested his hand on his chin with his elbow on the table while looking at her.</p><p>"Okay." She said, nodding in resignation.</p><p>"The person who knitted your scarf was skilled, but the stitches used were simple."  He observed the scarf she laid down in front of them.</p><p>"Once you get the basics, we will be unraveling the yarn, and re-working it." He continued.</p><p>"What?" She gasped.</p><p>"It's the only way to fix it well.  If you patch it up, it would look too messy." He said, massaging his chin, as he spoke.</p><p>"But it will look like how it used to look, right?" She held her hands together to prevent herself from fidgeting.  She didn't expect this.  She thought it would be more like sewing or something she already knew how to do.</p><p>"Yes.  I'm here for you.  I'm your teacher." He gave a small smile, and continued, "So don't worry too much.  Besides, I spoke with Miss Organa, and she agrees with me."</p><p>She nodded. "So let's get started?" He asked.</p><p>He offered his hand, "I'm Ben." He offered his hand.</p><p>"Rey." She shook it.  It was warm to the touch.</p><p>They withdrew their hands, and Rey was suddenly conscious of her clammy hands. She held them together, and waited for Ben to continue. He proceeded to introduce the materials to her, and stopped when he reached the balls of yarn.</p><p>"You will notice that I chose colors that are striking to the eye.  This is so that we can easily spot your mistakes.  If you start with a dark colored yarn, like navy or black, you and I both will suffer. So please pick your favorite one and let's get started."<br/>He grinned.</p><p>She looked at his selection:<br/>Crimson Red, Bright Orange, Canary Yellow, Powder Blue, Teal, and Lavender.</p><p>Which to choose? She thought.  She gravitated towards the yellow, but she knew it would be too striking.  Yet, it made her feel happy.</p><p>She took the yellow ball, and marveled at how soft it is.</p><p>"We're starting with Acrylic Yarn today, since it doesn't tend to unravel from its fibers.  It's perfect for beginners, and it's quite cheap.  You could get some brands that offer it at fifty cents per ball, or as high as 8 dollars per ball." Ben said.</p><p>Ben taught her how to cast on, and showed her with needles of his own.  He showed the long tail, and looped around the other, until the loop made its way to the needle.</p><p>When it was her turn, he guided her hand in looping the stitch to create a slingshot like motion. (1)</p><p>Rey thought it frustrating at first, but once his hands were on hers, she felt more sure of herself.</p><p>She understood, and felt more confident each loop she made.</p><p>"Good, Rey.  Now I need 30 of those loops." He counted his own, and waited for her to finish.</p><p>She counted and realized she made 5 too many.</p><p>"I made 35." She felt nervous.  How was she going to fix it? Will she have to start over?</p><p>"Oh okay.  To unravel it, just guide your needle over it, and drop the stitch."  He showed her with his own work, and asked her to continue.  “See, it’s doable.”</p><p>She dropped the stitches slowly, and when she counted again and found 30, she let out a breath.</p><p>He started talking again.  "That's the beauty of knitting.  You can unravel something.  Drop something.  Thinking that it can be fixed, but it can be fixed."</p><p>He gave her a small smile, and continued.  "The first stitch we're going to learn is the KNIT stitch."</p><p>Oh, so there were different stitches.</p><p>"The knit stitch is worked from the front of the work to the back of the work." (2)</p><p>Ben showed her, and asked her to lean in to see how he was doing it.  Put the needle in the loop from the left, then loop the yarn over it.  Pull the loop through.  Loop inside loop.</p><p>She struggled, and the way she held her needle changed.</p><p>"In knitting, we don't hold the needle like a pencil.  We hold it like a knife." She fixed her way of holding it but it felt foreign still.</p><p>"It feels weird." She whispered.</p><p>"Yes, it does.  But once you get into the rhythm, the weird feeling will go away."</p><p>She continued to struggle but made it to the end of the row.  She saw his work growing by two inches, by the time she finished.</p><p>"You're done?"  She nodded.</p><p>He inspected her work, and nodded.  He flipped it, and showed her how to continue working on the next row.</p><p>She breathed in.  Yarn in left hand.  Loop inside loop.  He looked at her from time to time, and asked her to keep going.</p><p>"When you reach one inch, tell me so I could teach you the next one."</p><p>He reached down on the basket at his feet.  She saw that he was holding a pair of grey metal knitting needles with a plastic thread that connected them.  It was a work in progress, a light beige colored wool slowly becoming a round object.</p><p>She couldn't contain her curiosity, and asked, "What are you making?"</p><p>"This? It's a hat.  For my dad.  He likes going on walks during the winter, and we can't stop him.  Might as well make something for him." He looked at her, but his hands continued to work.</p><p>"Wow.  You're not even looking."</p><p>"I've been knitting since I was a kid.  My mom told me it will help with my...issues."</p><p>"Your mother sounds lovely.  Is she why you started teaching?"</p><p>"Yes."  He said nothing more, when he took a small double pointed knitting needle.</p><p>He transferred the stitches to the small needle, and proceeded knit.</p><p>"You should continue."  He said, looking at her again.</p><p>Her hands worked, and they found a rhythm together.</p><p>The sound of swishing metal was heard in the shop.  It felt warm, and she only realized that there was soft music in the background.</p><p>She still smelled the lemon, and it felt warm, comforting.</p><p>She took the measuring tape, and saw that she reached two inches.</p><p>"Sorry.  I think I got carried away."</p><p>"It's fine.  That means you got more practice."  He inspected the work, stretching the stitches and turning it around.  Then, he smiled widely. Her heart burst.</p><p>He’s too beautiful.</p><p>"You're a careful knitter.  No dropped stitches to be found but you're also a tight knitter.  Try to loosen your grip on your left hand.  If you pull it too taut, it will become difficult to work the yarn, and it might hurt you in the long run."  He put down her work, and she shook her hands and did some stretching, and she saw her hands were shaking.</p><p>"See. Your hands are tired."  He asked for her hand.</p><p>She put it on his, and massaged her palm.  "Do you use your hands a lot at work?" He asked, while pressing down on her palm.</p><p>She cringed at the pain, and agreed "I do."</p><p>"You should take more care then, if you knit improperly, you could carpal tunnel syndrome or tendinitis.  It's like a sport."  He chuckled to himself.  Rey missed the joke.</p><p>"Try stretching your hands again."  He said when he was done, and she saw it stopped shaking.</p><p>"Good.  Now for the PURL stitch."</p><p>He gestured to the booklet, and continued, "This stitch is worked from back to front, from right to left. It is known as the Purl Stitch"  He demonstrated. (3)</p><p> </p><p>The yarn kept escaping her left hand after the loop. This was doubly hard, and she grunted unknowingly.</p><p>"Push the yarn down with your thumb after the loop, and it should help."  He showed her, and she mimicked it.</p><p>She managed to push one loop.</p><p>She beamed, "I did it!"</p><p>He encouraged her to continue, and tell him when she reached an inch.</p><p>It felt foreign: this motion. </p><p>"I think I'm missing the knit stitch." She sighed to release the tension in her body.  She stretched her neck out, and started again.</p><p>He gave her a small laugh.  "Yeah.  It does that."</p><p>His eyes didn't leave his work, and she saw that there was a braided effect on the hat.</p><p>"It's called cable knitting.  I used a similar technique on the hat I lent you." He said, when she noticed her staring.</p><p>"Is it difficult?" Leaning in.</p><p>"Not really.  It just needs more focus than the other stitches." He angled a bit towards her, and she saw him knitting through everything, then got back to her own work.</p><p>The clock sounded the hour, and it was already 10:00.</p><p>She managed to finish half an inch of purl stitches, but realized they looked the same.</p><p>"If you purl on all rows, it would be like knitting on all rows. <br/> They are opposites of each other.” He said, turning his own work. "When you knit on one row, and purl the next, you will get a stockinette stitch, which is for your next visit."</p><p>''Okay.  I forgot to ask you about the payment, and the enrollment." She put down her needles and he gave her a form to fill out.  She saw him as he went to refill his cup of tea, and hers.</p><p>"My register is closed, so just pay on your next visit.  How often do you plan to go?” He said as he sipped his tea.</p><p>"Everyday. I want to fix my things before winter fully arrives." She felt the warmth on her face, and it calmed her.</p><p>2 months.</p><p>"Okay. I'm here every day except Saturdays.  If you still plan to come, I'll alert Miss Organa to expect you." He gave her his card, and proceeded to clean up his stuff.</p><p>She fixed her things, and asked "can I take the needles home?"</p><p>"Yes. Of course.  They're yours. It's part of the package.  If you can practice in between sessions, it will be better."  He asked for the needles and pushed the stitches to the back of the needle; then, he put a stopper. "So they won't unravel."</p><p>She delicately put it inside her bag, and smiled at the small yellow fabric she was making.</p><p>"How was your first class?" He asked as he took a quick gulp of his tea.</p><p>"It was great.  Thank you." She genuinely found it relaxing.</p><p>"If you felt I was going too fast or too slow, just tell me.  Also, I'll always ask for permission when I'm going to show you something.  Don't be shy to say if you feel like I'm being rough with you."  He said gazing down at her.</p><p>She felt something stir inside her.  Her face warmed.  Why did it sound so-</p><p>He blushed, and she saw the tips of his ears turning red.</p><p>He might have realized what he said could be taken differently in another context.</p><p>"I'm so- I don't- Ah you know what I mean.  This is why most prefer Ms Organa as a teacher." He said, taking a huge step back from her.</p><p>"No. It's okay.  I felt safe. Feel safe.  Don't worry about it.  Thank you, Teacher Ben." She said as she reached out to squeeze his arm, and slowly retreated.</p><p>"Just Ben.  I mean I took certifications for this but I'm not the best." He sighed looking away from her, his neck turning red by each moment.</p><p>"It was a good lesson.  I'm excited for the next one."  She gave him a smile, thanked him for the tea, and the bells of the door rang as she braced herself for the cold once more.</p><p>She looked back at him, and he gave her a small wave. <br/>---</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3 - Knitting in the Round</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Setting Up the Knitting Shop, Advice from your Friendly Neighborhood Grandma</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seeing her in something he made made his stomach do all sorts of flips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched as she walked away, and overthought everything again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should have asked if I could walk her home. It's so late." He thought to himself, and ruffled through his hair once again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shop phone rang, and he answered gruffly, "Hello?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Benjamin Bail Chewbacca Organa Solo, why is your shop still open?  You're overworking yourself again. Aren't you?  The books can balance themselves tomorrow you know."  His mom's voice, sounding over the telephone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He breathed in deeply.  Then answered with an exhale, "I had a student."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should have told your student closing time was at 9:30 PM." His mom said, clearly done with his shenanigans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But mom, I could see she really didn't have time to see me at any other hour." He whined like a child. His mother reduced him to this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She?" </span>
  <em>
    <span> Whoops.  Uh-oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah.  A She.  Does this “she” have a name?" He could hear the smile in his mother's voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey." He said, sad that she was no longer his secret.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rey?  As in the one renting out old Kenobi's place from Poe's family?" His head clicked in understanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The apartment complex two blocks away was managed by his childhood friend Poe.  They grew apart when he went away for university, but they were civil nowadays.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least, she didn't live too far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that would be her, mom.  She'll be coming everyday. Remember the piece I talked about?  The mangled scarf and hat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Poe told me his cat destroyed his neighbors scarf.  I'm glad he mentioned the store to Rey.  Well, no harm done.  Good night Ben." His mom hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew she wouldn’t give up yet, but glad it was over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He locked up the shop, and headed upstairs to his flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was convenient that the shop had living quarters with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother was a force to be reckoned with and insisted he take the rooms, since he was prone to late hours at the shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ben knew he wasn't the best conversationalist, and talking almost always leads to misunderstandings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would rather knit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached for the basket with his father's hat, and continued to knit while he listened to some music.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought about Rey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rey. A unique name for a girl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was it short for something? He wondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He enjoyed doing cables on his hats because he would often get bored with just the stockinette stitch, and lace work was interesting, but he didn't like the look too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Intarsia is interesting, but it was too much work for a project like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered his first lesson with his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was 13, and he just punched Poe in the face for making a move on a girl they both liked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother was furious, but she knew he was having a hard time adjusting to their life without his father, Han.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would often go on business trips unannounced, and as he grew up, they would grow more and more frequent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can handle yourself, kid. You're 13."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dad disappearing didn't dwell well on him, so when Poe just waltzed in hand and hand with Bazine, he punched him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It felt good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was suspended for a week.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mother didn't believe in idleness, and thankfully, she was home. It was becoming a rarity as well, since her career as a fiber arts designer was taking off. "Ben, I need you to talk to me." "What's there to talk about? I hate Poe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Poe is your closest friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He knew I liked Bazine. Why would he do this to me? People hate me mom. So I should hate them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hate is a strong word."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I feel strong hate. Everything's out of control. Even I'm out of control."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. But how does punching Poe solve anything Ben?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did it feel good?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew quiet. It did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him feel like he had an impact in someone else's life. Made them see that he's something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. But when he did, his eyes filled with tears.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he saw Poe's face, and Bazine running away from both of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a worthless monster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warm hands enveloped him. "Ben.  We'll try.  We'll try." She hugged him tight, and rocked him to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I... I don't know mom.  I think.  I need help."  The teary eyed boy was just a boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was fidgety.  He was growing to become more different than the other kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He overthought everything.  Everything felt like it was falling apart, and he can’t do anything about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm falling apart."  He said quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll try to gather our wits, and try again." Leia smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Since we're bored and we're sad, want to try knitting with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was feeling pretty down, and he wanted to do something with his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat beside his mom, and leaned on her shoulder as she knitted.  The calming rhythm lulled him to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Click. Swish. Swish.  Click. Swish. Swish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He woke up to her fitting a glove on him.  "Not too shabby right, Ben?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thought of his mom knitting this for him while thinking of him made him cry.  "Thanks mom.  It is calming.  I think I want to learn too." And the rhythm felt so soothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grew frustrated at first.  He felt like Rey did when he started, but he didn't want to give up. He wanted to feel the rhythm.  Also, the idea of him making something with his hands, and not destroying something made him infinitely better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He would apologize to Poe soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(TW: OCD, psychiatrists?)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mom took him to a psychiatrist they knew, and found out he was diagnosed with OCD.  His thoughts made his aggression grow, and he started the process.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr. Amilyn Holdo agreed with his mom, and encouraged Ben to continue knitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a small way he could gain control, and he felt it in his bones.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every stitch he knitted, helped him feel his thoughts were slowly going into order.  Lining up. One by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>During his week of suspension, he was grateful for his mom's patience with him.  He knew he wouldn't be automatically healed, but it helped him see things better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his needles to school, and when he needed a moment, he would knit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe apologized first, and Ben said sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe wondered why he got so enamored with knitting, but it made him feel safe.  It was something to help him to understand himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't for anyone else.  It was for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When everything felt like it was spiraling out of control, knitting helped him feel like it would be finished one at a time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next thing he knew, he was binding off.  He finished the hat.  He was happy with it.  He was excited to send it off to his dad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wherever he was right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was coming today.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey. With her beautiful nose, her eyes brown with a ring of green, her lips and her lashes that flutter when she looks sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had a crush on his student...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...who might have been years his junior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Never good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He's only seen her twice but the second time he got to get a good look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to observe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hunched her shoulders when she was afraid. Her eyebrows would cross when she was deep in thought. She clenched her jaw, and he knew that wasn't good.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered how he could make her feel at ease.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she practiced well enough, and finished one project, he was confident that they could start work on her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if she would never come back once she was done with them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No use in getting attached to people, they will leave eventually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thread may cross but it will always always break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But... He wanted to be tangled with her thread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to know more about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He believes he is a good judge of character, and he knows Rey is someone who loves fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why else couldn't she let go of something torn?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head, and pulled firmly on the roots his hair to remind him of the present situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This wasn't a fantasy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey is real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If he wanted to know more, he would ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he's deathly afraid of communication.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't know if he would be allowed to pry, but oh how he wanted to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was the hat and the scarf from a lover?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would she look so forlorn?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If she used her hands for work, what was the work?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wondered if she would be open to it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A tinkling of the bell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning." He said, waking up to the morning business.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ben. Good morning. Always lovely to see you." Maz smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Auntie Maz, what can I get you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, my friends are getting more grandchildren so show me the cotton yarns for newborns!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben showed her the new arrivals. Yarn specifically made for newborns and super soft to the touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pastels in pink, blue, yellow, green, lavender, among other colors, and Maz took 3 balls of everything.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"November is baby season Ben, and we only have a few more months left till then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maz was a character. The textbook grandmother to everyone around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You got newborns? She'll knit you a whole set of clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're leaving for college? You get a scarf and an afghan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're getting married? You and your partner are getting matching sets</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maz was a woman of leisure. Her catering business boomed at a young age and continued on until she grew older.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No children. Only nieces and nephews to care for, and adoptive nieces and nephews, like Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was one of his mother's oldest clients, and Ben loved her dearly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He also felt Maz was brimming with wisdom, and maybe...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe he could ask her for advice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sat down to check her purchases, she took out her needles and casted on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shop always fostered a place of community, so anyone was free to sit and start working on crafts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat down beside her, and set down some tea and shortbread cookies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>English breakfast with some milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Ben. So what did you want to ask me?" She smiled as she started closing the round.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(A/N: knitting in the round is used for socks, hats, or any piece that needs to be continuously in one piece. Maz is going to start making baby booties. They're adorable, and shockingly quick to finish!)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a sixth sense. He was sure of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's about a..." He started, then, was interrupted shortly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A girl. Go on Benjamin, you know I can finish knitting this in an hour." She smiled slyly as her needles swished away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's guarded, and I know I am too but I want to try to get to know her. As a friend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. As a friend. Try asking her out for tea or coffee, and I'm sure if you open up to her, she will open up in her own time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. It sounded simple, but thoughts swirled around him. His hands reached for his basket, and started working on something for Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was coming to visit from the city, and he teased him about his current profession but he practically squealed when Ben offered to knit him something for him and his fiancee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew anyone could be plied with handmade goods, so he focused on it, when Maz spoke again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're afraid, and it's not the easiest thing for you, but I'm sure she'll see your earnest desire to know her. Perhaps that will be enough." She smiled as she presented Ben with two identical booties in lime green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's wonderful Auntie. You did great." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gathered her things, and stood up to face him. She was still below his eye level, despite him being seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll do great with Rey too." She smiled and kissed him on the cheeks, and gave him a wave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mother." He sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>News would travel fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The grandmothers of the shop would always keep in contact. They're more technologically versed than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely Leia had outed him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grandma Breha would be ecstatic at the news that he was interested in somebody.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew it was because they feared his solitude.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He returned to his work. A dark moss green hat, to offset Hux fiery red hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was sure he could finish it today, and start working on the crochet piece for Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He loved the challenge of working with daintier threads like silk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He found the perfect one for Rose's cowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They would be married in the summer, and he knew Rose would appreciate some sort of cover up.  He continued his work. Something easy for Hux. Just to get him off his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hux was convinced they were best friends, and Ben was grateful for it. They both had absentee fathers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Hux was still quite upset on why he left their company.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>First Order's Mechanical Consultancy firm was the biggest one in the nation, and Hux was the new CEO.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had left due to stress; yet, Hux had goals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He met them of course, but at what cost?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew Hux's management might change the company for the better, and he was sure Hux “coming to visit” was actually “Hux trying to coax him back into the corporate world”.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he was happy here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At peace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben went on with his day entertaining customers and knitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young girl was coming for her first lesson, as the child's mother believed that it would help growth and development.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew of some schools that encouraged knitting, and he was always glad to teach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls hands were small, and they had needles for children. He would always find it astonishing when the kids learned faster than their adult counterparts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon Teacher Ben. What are we going to do today?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll try to make the toy you wanted when you first enrolled."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sophia was a good kid, and one of the reasons she wanted extra lessons in knitting was because she wanted to knit herself an elephant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mother encouraged her desire, and often joined her in knitting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Toy making was tedious. It involved numerous pieces, but Sophia persisted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, and prepared herself for battle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were going to be making the ears first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mom would be knitting the body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He guided her slowly, and she was receptive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished an ear by the time they had to leave.  She kept showing it to all the patrons coming in, and the kind people indulged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was genuinely happy and asked Ben for a hug.  He looked to her mom, and once approved, he knelt down to indulge her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clock chimed 6:00. 3 more hours till Rey.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4 - Stockinette Stich</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is why we use our words children.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Anxiety Attack occurs in this chapter.  Brief moment of panic. Please be mindful. Thank you!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 4</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He started checking the inventory. He would count all the remaining balls, and cross check it with his list.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So far, his system hadn't failed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he arrived at the main area, he found Rey looking at the new arrivals.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ben. I stopped by early. Sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put down the balls of yarn she was gazing at, and he saw skeins of cashmere in a deep red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My boss let me out early today.  Do you know Maz's bakeshop downtown?" She asked, and he noticed her sleeves had a bit of flour on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I love their croissants." He said automatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really did. He bought some on special days, and that was rare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I help make them. I was just going to look around first, and I brought you this." She held up a paper bag, and he could smell it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She opened it to show him and be groaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maz knew his weakness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fresh croissants made into a ham and cheese sandwich with chicken salad and greens on the side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She even added some crisps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maz told me to give this to you. She even gave one to me as well. She's a very good boss. I'm lucky to have her."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to heat it up?" She nodded, and he led her to his downstairs kitchenette.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He dined here more often, and it appeared more lived in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was frazzled as he asked Rey to sit down while he fired up the stove.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't expect her so early.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to give himself a pep talk, but he didn't want to deny he was happy to get to see her again so soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maz was getting an extra skein of yarn next time he saw her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey was quiet. He could hear her pencil scratching on a small notebook, and he watched in awe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They looked like sculptures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you an artist, Rey?" She blushed at his inquiry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you but I'm studying Architecture." She felt proud.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He asked her about the sketches while he served her the food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She explained her final project. It was a concert hall that she planned to propose to the Town Hall since they needed a place for people to convene and share talents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a huge bite out of the sandwich and moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so good. The crust is really well done. Maz is a genius." She said, and she related that even though Maz's business has taken off, she still takes time to prepare the croissants for her first cafe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I would watch her hands and it's like artwork you know? Kinda like your hands when you're knitting." She was so nonchalant in her comment that he coughed into his sandwich.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. So sorry." She poured some tea into his cup, and pat him on the back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you okay?" She asked, and his face was suddenly quite close to hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes-thank-you." He said, and he gulped down the scalding tea and teared up at the pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going horribly well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hand slid down, and she went back to eating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moaned again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. This is the first meal of the day for me." She said as she scarfed down the rest of her food with gusto.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tried not to stare. He hadn't met someone who ate like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He managed to croak out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why what?" She said after swallowing her mouthful of food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is your first meal of the day." He clarified.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drank and said, "I was working on my project and had to rush to work. Then Maz had plenty of orders from morning to the lunch rush. Then there's the afternoon tea rush. It's a blessing my professor cancelled my class. I thought I would have to wait until after our lessons."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That couldn't be healthy. He thought but he would rather not say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just stood up, and got some fruit from the crisper, and sliced it for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here. Please. Have some apples. You must be starving."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed, and said, "No. I'm not but I'll take them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit into the fruit, and sighed. "It's so sweet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad." He smiled, and started cleaning up the wrappers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No. Let me. I've imposed on you." She stood.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rey, you've been serving others all day. Please. Let me." He was thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was going to tell Maz. How did Rey manage?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(TW: panic attack)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surely, Rey wouldn't like that. He's practically a stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scrubbed the cups too hard, and they clattered on the sink.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keep calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There's no need to be like this. He breathed in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Staving off a panic attack was never easy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard Rey sketching again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wiped down his hands, and tried to even out his breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I stay here for a while? Can we start at 8pm?" He nodded, and left for the market area when someone came in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ben!" Rose smiled, and she walked towards her and gave him a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled him down for a kiss on the cheek, and she jokingly said, "My have you grown so much taller!" In her best elderly accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose." They liked to tease him about hanging out with old ladies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He always countered that knitting isn't just for the elderly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled on his ears, and said, "You're crazy you know that? Armie and I both miss you, and you never call back. Even though we sent you messages each day when you suddenly upped and left.” She then swatted him on the back, and continued, "And who responds to wedding invitations in calligraphy? You've set the bar too high!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben liked to do things with his hands, and he prided himself in his ability in different areas.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he received the wedding invitation in the mail, he knew he wanted to show his skills to both his friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly, and asked, "Rose. Where's Hux?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's with your mum. She asked us to stay with her since you're practically living in the shop." She swatted him again, and squeezed his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you give me a tour?" She said as she looped her arm around his, and he remembered why this tiny woman was marrying Hux.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She's a force.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked about the shop, and the students, and the income.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was luring him in as she glanced at the shelves lined with thread, and yarn, and cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped and turned to look her in the eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rose, I'm happy here. I like the work. It's good and honest work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could change so much if you came back." She answered and held his hands in hers and squeezed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Snoke is gone. Armie took care of it. You know Armie won't test you like he did." She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben looked down at her, and sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Ben? You ready?" Rey called out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll think about it Rose, for now, I think you should leave. Unless you want to learn how to knit with Rey." He squeezed her hands, and looked at Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey said, looking down at her canary yellow yarn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries. I'm Rose! Pleasure to meet you! Ben, I'll see you at your mom's house later!" She smiled, and he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek, while she held his cheek in her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her ring was glistening, and Rey's face fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bells of the door were ringing, and Rey believed Wedding Bells were going to as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew people like Ben would be either in a relationship or married.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's impossible that he would stay single at his age.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stared at her piece of fabric, as Ben sat beside her. The yellow mirrored how childlike she felt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't a full functioning adult like him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was scraping by to finish University.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started knitting again. Ben was right. The rhythm can help.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why was this bothersome to her? She was just here to learn how to mend her mother's things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't have any business prying into her teacher's life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just had to breathe and continue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The stockinette stitch in knitting is knitting at the front row, and purling at the back row." (4)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The pieces you want to mend use this stitch and the garter stitch you learned before. The knit on knit stitch."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded, and worked quietly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She saw he was using a hook this time, and the thread looked slippery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a white thread, seemingly made of silk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was no comforting swish, but his movements were definitely like strokes of a brush. They were purposeful and methodical, and she felt entranced by his hands once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that for Rose?" She couldn't stop herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her curiosity was evident.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled, and she knew it was out of his love for her. "Yes. I think it's going to look beautiful on her. It's for the wedding, you know?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled, and nodded. "She's radiant, and I'm sure she will definitely shine when she's wearing your work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no. She knew nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She asked Ben to check her work, and he told her they were going to bind off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He taught her how to close her work and it was simple enough. When she released the tension of the yarn on her left hand, the yarn came through easily. (5)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held out her finished object, and they tuck the ends in with the tapestry needle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can start mending your things tomorrow. Will you be available in the morning?" He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I have work. But I'll be open to Miss Organa's class." She put back the stoppers on her needles</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt sad that her needles were bare again, but excited that she will be able to rework her mother's scarf and hat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it would also be bittersweet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn't want to say goodbye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben was a patient teacher, and he seemed kind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What did she know though...she wasn't Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose looked so sure of herself, and despite her small figure, she truly glowed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I guess that's what being loved and being loved in return looks like.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps working with Miss Organa would be the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled small, and Ben gave her a tin of cookies to take home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Here. Take some. You seemed to enjoy it." He smiled widely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held on to one of the loose threads on the piece he was working on, and let go. It's beautiful</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the tin, and let go of the white vision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I'm sure Rose would love it. Congratulations." She forced a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, but it's hardly done." He scratched his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About tomorrow Rey would you be free to go for some-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her phone rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry." She said looking for her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should answer that." He put his hands in his pockets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm at the shop!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finn!" She smiled, as she turned to see her best friend waving at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She dropped the call, and said, "I'll see on Sunday?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Peanut!" Finn gathered her into a hug and kissed her forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When did you get in? How's work?" She was distracted and she was glad to fully immerse her attention to her returning friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Architecture firms aren't what it's cut out to be. It's hell."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked to her apartment, and he recognized it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey! This is Poe Dameron's place yeah?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He's pretty hot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gosh, I used to stare at him when we were freshmen." Finn said, wiping fake sweat off of his brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's my neighbor! While you're visiting, I might get to introduce you." She giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Poe </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a looker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Poe wasn't Ben.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5 - Slip, Slip, Knit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ben and his one brain cell welcomes you to this chapter. Also, embroidery break.  Ben is a fiber artist.  He can do all the things. :D</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 5</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben tucked in the ends of Rose's cowl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He picked up the skeins Rey was looking at earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She knew she would look beautiful in the crimson red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The skeins could create a sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perfect for the upcoming months.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He decided.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can a friend give a gift like this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Ben laid in his bed and remembered that Saturdays were for the teenagers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. The over excited young girls he taught weren't the easiest class he taught.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the time he wanted his mother to handle them, but Leia would be entertaining Hux and Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to switch with Leia, but the late afternoon Saturday classes were for the women who thought of knitting as a way to hone the mind and the body. They often commented on his body though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And more often than not, Leia allowed the women to drink wine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the best combination.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The teenagers were mostly harmless despite their barrage of pop culture references, and them asking him invasive questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were kids that were aiming for fashion scholarships, and they believed that the fiber arts lessons would add to their portfolio.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today the girls were learning embroidery. Their last assignment was to embroider a reference they liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls piled in early since they had clubs in the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Mr Solo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning Jessica and Kaydel. How are you?" He asked them to take their seats.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're very well Mr Solo. Kay and I both decided we're going to embroider Galaxy Wars characters." They giggled together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh you mean the ones about Darth Vader?" His ears perked up interest. He loved those series.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so silly Mr Solo! Of course we're talking about Kylo!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo?" He cocked his head. They continued the trilogy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kylo Ren! Look at him! He's tall. He's dark. He's absolutely edible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Edible? His eyes widened in confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls brought out their works in progress, and honestly, Ben thought they did a wonderful job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their stitches were even and consistent, and the colors they used worked well together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls challenged themselves to use darker fabric, and they managed to execute it quite professionally. He was proud of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Isn't he hot? He kinda reminds us of you, sir."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaydel giggled, and Jessica fake whispered, "You're barbaric."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt his face heating.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't like he didn't expect this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls seemed hell bent on making him blush at least once during their stay at the shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay girls. Can we focus?" He massaged his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They began to ask him questions about the techniques they could use to imitate the way Kylo's hair fell in tendrils around his face.  Showing him the reference photo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave them sample stitches to work with, and they were able to incorporate it into their designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He continued on Rey's sweater, and hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well, he hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What are you making Mr Solo?" Kaydel asked as he started on the lacework at the bottom of the sweater.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a sweater." He said, showing them the stitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oooh is it for a lady friend?" Jessica asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaydel swatted her friend, and continued, "You know, sir: They say you shouldn't knit anything for anyone special if you're not married yet. Some people fear the commitment, and seeing someone knit a sweater for them is frightening."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben got startled. But he knit for people all the time. The relationships stayed intact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jessica answered, "Kaydel, you're just saying that because Beaumont broke up with you over a hat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I loved him okay! And he just ditched me because I'm too devoted to my craft." Kaydel grunted, and feigned a headache.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're just being dramatic. I'm sure Mr Solo's girlfriend would appreciate his handiwork. He's an artist you know." Jessica tickled her friend until they started working on Kylo's hair again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jessica. Kaydel. I'm proud of you both, and if this Beaumont guy 'ditched' you because of something you love, they're not worth your time. You're all still young. You'll find someone who'll love you in your entirety." He said this with confidence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He thought of Hux. Rose and Hux suited each other perfectly. Two halves of a whole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite him being dubious about anyone being interested in him, he wanted to believe there was someone out there for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hoped it was Rey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kaydel sniffled into a handkerchief, and said, "Mr Solo, you're too wise. You're right. I'm still young. I'm going to become the youngest couturier in this country, and I'm going to show them what I'm made of!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girls' laughter lit up the shop, and he smiled. He hoped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to think of Rey embracing the man called Finn.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried not to think about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn was most probably her age, and their familiarity showed through their proximity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't thinking about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't thinking about it as he bought butter, sugar, and flour for the shortbread cookies Rey liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't thinking about it when he drove Rose and Hux to their wedding venue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't thinking about it when he saw Rose and Hux share secret kisses as they tasted their cake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't thinking about Finn's kiss on Rey's forehead at all, or the way her face lit up when she answered his call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6 - Frogging</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a little sad.  Leia teaches Rey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chapter 6</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey wasn't thinking about Rose's hands on Ben's cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't thinking about the way he looked down at her, and the way he squeezed her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he enveloped her in a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way he smiled when she said that Rose would look beautiful in his work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't thinking about him smiling at her handiwork.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't thinking about the way his hands would dwarf the apple he was cutting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wasn't thinking about him idly dipping the shortbread into the tea as his eyebrows knit together when he was cabling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was laminating the croissants. Wiping the windows. Wiping the tables. Exchanging jokes with Maz and the team.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Doing work for her project.  Walking to the grocery store for more beans and rice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Glancing at the scarf and the hat her mother made.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Securing Ben's hat on her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maz cornered her that morning before she left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was Ben? Did he like the food?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Thank you too Maz. I loved it." She said, clutching her bag tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I knew you were studying with Ben because of the hat you're wearing." She gave her the sly smile that kept secrets.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is on loan though. He's very kind." She smiled. He is too kind. He takes care of people and... And...She wasn't thinking about this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but he never lent anyone else the things he makes for himself." Maz tapped the gloves on her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" She wondered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He made the set for himself. Look at the size of the gloves. They're his hands. He adapted the design for him. The scarf and the hat are too big for you too, but he lent them to you." Maz smiled, and squeezed her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cryptic Maz.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Rose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe they hadn't announced it yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe. Maybe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. No.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben had Rose. Rose seemed so lovely. Rey would never want to hurt her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had to give these back. She'll buy a set from the thrift shop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey opened the door to the shop, and found a lovely old lady waiting for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ms Organa?" She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Leia, my dear. You must be Rey? Ben's told me about you." She smiled warmly, and offered her hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They shook, and Leia had a firm grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had familiar hazel eyes, and the dark brown of her hair was set in a crown braid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was lovely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"May I see the pieces you want to mend?" She put on her glasses that seemed to magnify her eyes to twice the size.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey laid down the pieces, and her heart clenched.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were finally going to do this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ben said we'll be unravelling them, and reworking them. Do you agree?" She said slowly. Gauging her reaction.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. The patchwork would look messy, and it's a simple enough pattern. I think you can manage. The hat though, if you want it done sooner, I can do it quickly. I found some ends that could be reworked. It would take some detailed work, but I want to do it. Are you fine with that Rey?" Miss Organa said and gave her a familiar smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can pay for it." Rey said. Perhaps Ms Organa would let her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, child, but I love doing this sort of work. I can see the love you have for these, and I get pretty bored here. Benjamin runs this place too much like clockwork and there's not much left for me to do." Waving her hands in the air, and doing her best to act like an old weary lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll bring you some croissants as a thank you." Rey surrendered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"From Maz's? That would be lovely dear. Thank you." She smiled and started working on the hat in sections.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave Rey instructions on how to unravel the scarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Knitting and Crochet are very forgiving crafts. They take time, but look, you can rework them. It's like life. You can unravel everything. You think you're sure, but sometimes there are still mistakes. The mistakes make sense though, and I find they add character." Leia smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and continued frogging the scarf. It pained her to see it into a ball, but she knew she would see it in it's full form once again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia told her the pattern, and it was easy enough for her. It was just a combination of garter stitches and stockinette stitches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm confident you can have it done in a week or less. Depends on your time to devote to it." Leia smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They worked quietly side by side until the windows outside became dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was 7:00 PM.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia was finished, and she smiled as she put on the hat on Rey's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Such a beautiful girl." Leia held her cheek</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey cried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Leia. I don't know what came over me." She wiped her tears away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay my dear." Leia hugged her fiercely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tears fell and fell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mother. Father. Gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No person to call her own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finn, her friend, but she couldn't be totally honest with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was afraid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leia was quiet, and she didn't pry. Only caressed her hair as she tried to settle down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss them." She whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay to miss people but they'll be part of you. They're here." She pointed to her head and to her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Work. School.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was just so tired.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben. And Leia. They seemed like home to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This shop. She couldn't understand it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made her feel safe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel better?" Leia tapped her cheek with a handkerchief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Thank you. It's beautiful. I think my mother would be proud."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you'll make her proud too." Leia finished tapping her cheek, and continued, "I think Knitting is quite meditative. It makes you empty your mind, and most times, it frees you to feel your emotions better."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey nodded and fixed her things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Leia. I have to go." She smiled, and Leia pulled her in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Be careful now. Don't slip!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she went out the door, Rey saw Rose and a Ginger haired man walking hand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were lost in conversation, and it shocked Rey to see the man kiss Rose square on the lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose smiled and squeezed his hand, and Rey was glad she was heading the opposite direction. Her head thrummed with thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Does Ben know?  Rose. It's impossible. Who would give up Ben? Why?  And she was still wearing her ring.  She debated.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No, she can't tell Ben. She can't.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe it was just a misunderstanding. Friends kiss on the lips sometimes?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>She can't see Ben fall apart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben couldn't sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to finish the sweater, but he was sure he needed at maximum two weeks to finish the sweater he was making for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey couldn't sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She kept thinking about Rose and Ben, and she didn't know what to do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ben continued to knit into the early morning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully the shop doesn't open until 2:00 PM in the afternoon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey knitted until the early morning. She was going to return Ben's things. Thankfully she had no work until noon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rey managed to finish her mother's scarf.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was passable. She didn't drop any stitches. She bound off carefully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It looked okay. She was glad but she was also very sleepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was glad she could show Ben, and not pass by the shop. She didn't want to see Ben sad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps Rose could break it off gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7 - Binding Off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TALK TO EACH OTHER.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it haha The end for now.  Thanks for reading up to this point!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 7</p><p>Ben managed to make it halfway.</p><p> </p><p>He was proud of himself, but his mother wouldn't be pleased. The last time he finished a sweater in days was when his father got hit by a car.</p><p>He couldn't control what he thought and how he acted sometimes.</p><p>Dr Holdo will agree with him.</p><p>Thankfully at that time, his dad pulled through. After months of rehabilitation, he returned to his nomadic lifestyle. Occasionally turning up at Ben or Leia's place to drop off some souvenirs.</p><p>Leia didn't mind by now. She knew Han loved her, and maybe one day he'll settle.</p><p>His phone rang.</p><p>"Hello?" Ben asked.</p><p>"Ben. Could you help your old man out, and let me in the door?"</p><p>Han had returned.</p><p>Ben opened up the shop, and saw Han's hands filled with bags of who knows what.</p><p>"Dad. What are you doing here?"</p><p>"Tried passing by your mom's house, but she wasn't in, and she changed the key again. Probably to spite me." Han chuckled.</p><p>"I have a key. Let me drive you." Ben breathed out. Puffs of air coming out of his mouth. Getting colder already.</p><p>Han nodded, and they got in the car.</p><p>"No rental car today?"</p><p>"Nah. I let Chewie drop me off."</p><p>"What have you been up to dad? It's been months."</p><p>"Well, me and Chewie still do all sorts of carpentry work. I still enjoy it, but I'm thinking of settling down with your mom."</p><p>"What?" Ben said, as he unlocked the car doors.</p><p>He trudged to the house, and opened the door.</p><p>He sent a message to his mom saying his dad's home.</p><p>"I gotta go back to the shop, so I'll leave you to it. And for goodness' sake, charge the phone mom gave you?" Ben said and left.</p><p>When Ben got to the shop, Ben was surprised to see Rey already there.</p><p>"Hi Ben." Her eyes were puffy. She looked tired.</p><p>"Come in." He unlocked the door, and let them both in.</p><p>The heater was still on.</p><p>"Sorry to be so abrupt. Maz asked me not to come in today since it seemed she wanted all the staff to take a break.</p><p>"I wanted to show you something." </p><p>She took out her hat and her scarf, and he saw it turned out beautiful.</p><p>He saw his mom's handiwork on the hat, only she could tuck in ends imperceptibly.</p><p>And Rey's handiwork was evident in the scarf.</p><p>Just the right amount of tension to bring beauty to the stitches.</p><p>"You did well. Congratulations."</p><p>He smiled, and was surprised to see her looking like she was forcing her smile.</p><p>"So here you go. I washed them. And I want to pay you for the lessons. Don't think I had forgotten about it." She made her way to the register and gave him 60 dollars.</p><p>He smiled, and made a show of fanning the three 20s before putting them in the register.</p><p>She laughed.</p><p>He wanted to hear her laughter.  Always.</p><p>Then, her eyes shot wide as they heard Rose and Hux come in.</p><p>"Hi Ben! Ready for lunch? Oh Hi Rey! Armie and I saw you leaving yesterday but you looked like you were in a hurry." Rey turned around, and wondered why Ben was smiling at the pair in front of them.</p><p> </p><p>"Um Hi?" Rey waved awkwardly at Hux.</p><p>"Hello. Armitage Hux. Ben's former colleague, and Rose's handsome fiance at your service." The red head bowed and offered his hand.</p><p>"I'm Rey."</p><p>"Ah. Yes. The lovely Rey. The “Rey” that Ben has half fallen in lo- Ow!" Rose pinched Hux on the side.</p><p>"Um. I don't understand." Rey said.</p><p>She sat down on the table, and Hux and Rose followed suit.</p><p>"Rey, are you okay?" Rose asked in a worried tone. Rey had turned pale, and she was shaking a bit.</p><p>Ben came back with tea and honey and some biscuits.</p><p>"Hey Rey. Are you okay?" Ben said as he offered the plate of biscuits.</p><p>Rey took one, and let it melt in her mouth as he took a gulp of tea.</p><p>(TW: not eating, self neglect?)</p><p>"Did you have anything to eat for the day?" He asked in a concern tone.</p><p>She shook her head, and felt her stomach grumble at the first form of sustenance she had for the day.</p><p>Ben gave her a glass of warm water.</p><p>"Rose, could you call my mom?"</p><p>"Tell them we're gonna be late for lunch. I don't think I can leave if Rey isn't settled." Ben said, rubbing some feeling back to Rey's cold hands.</p><p>After two more bites of the cookies, and a glass of tea, Rey finally spoke.</p><p>"So you and Rose aren't engaged?" Rey asked softly, as she looked up at Ben</p><p>"What?" Ben asked, his face twisting in confusion.</p><p>Rose answered for him. "No, of course not! Ben's like my brother. (Rose shuddered) What gave you that idea?"</p><p>Hux could be seen trying hard not to laugh.</p><p>Then the truth spilled out of Rey.</p><p>"You seemed very close, and Ben was making something for your wedding, and I saw your ring. Also, who wouldn't want Ben? He's amazing. He's an artist. He can do anything he wants to do, and I'm just... I'm just me." She felt tears sprung from her eyes, and Rose started laughing.</p><p>"I think you and Ben are perfect for each other Rey. I think we had this conversation with Ben last night." </p><p>Hux was smirking and wiggling his eyebrows up and down.</p><p>Rose stood up and put Ben and Rey's hands on top of each other.</p><p>"This is why you should have made your move Ben. Look at the both of you. End your misery. Now talk. Like adults. And Armie and I will see you both at lunch." Rose took Hux's hand, and led him to the door.</p><p>Rose mouthed to Ben, "TALK TO HER." from outside the window.</p><p>They looked at each other, then looked away.</p><p>"Rey. I think you're beautiful, and I admire anyone who takes care of something they love so much.  I admire the way you knit. The way you try your best for everyone. The way you smile, laugh, eat. The way you look at my work like it's important. The way you said I'm an artist. I admire you. Quite greatly and forgive me if I'm being abrupt..."</p><p>Ben squeezed her hands in his &amp; took a deep breath. Thoughts are just thoughts. Dr Holdo said if he won't ask, he will never know.</p><p>"Rey, would you go out to dinner with me?"</p><p>Rey's eyes looked at his, and she smiled.</p><p>"Yes. Thank you." She laughed, and muttered, "I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions."</p><p>"Apologies for not being upfront." He said.</p><p>They looked down at their joined hands.</p><p>Ben asked, "Can I kiss you?"</p><p>She smiled and whispered, "Yes."</p><p>He kissed her on the cheek, then she grinned with her teeth, and pulled his mouth to hers.</p><p>It was glorious.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>twitter shoutouts:<br/>@SpaceKit42 - Thank you for your support, my friend.<br/>@fanficula and @mommysthirstyy - Thank you for your support in helping me find a new hobby: embroidery</p><p> </p><p>There were so many but I wasn't able to screenshot all. Names I remember: Chibinator, Sylvia, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfCarrotFlowers/pseuds/QueenOfCarrotFlowers)...<br/>Gosh I'm sorry! If you mention your @ in the comments, I'll add you here.  Thank you!</p><p>A collection of my notes and intermissions when this was still on twitter.  I numbered them so you can refer to them (like a pseudo bibliography).  Thank you!</p><p>Intermission:</p><p>Is yarn a type of thread? Haha I was hesitant to calling it a yarn shoppe since yeah there is yarn but there's also other types thread.</p><p>My mentor calls her shop a Yarn Shoppe though despite selling thread, cloth, or anything related to crafting using thread</p><p>1 Knitting Technique 1:<br/>Long Tail Cast On https://youtu.be/kn4rcAnnS7U via Knitpicks</p><p>2 Knitting Technique:<br/>Knit Stitch - Continental https://youtu.be/CeKio7W0ieA via Knitpicks</p><p>A/N: I personally use the Continental Method since that's what was taught to me by my mentor.  They say it's faster than the English Method but my grandma friends at the shop knit way faster. </p><p>3 Knitting Technique: Purl Stitch Knit Stitch - Continental https://youtu.be/CeKio7W0ieA via Knitpicks</p><p>Intermission:</p><p>Source of photo: https://blog.expressionfiberarts.com/2014/02/05/hat-most-likely-to-succeed-finished-object/</p><p>This is the look I was going for Rey's Hat. </p><p>A/N Part 2: Meaning Rey's hat that Ben knitted as a test for patterns.</p><p>Intermission:<br/>TW: Depression and OCD</p><p>This made me want to knit again!  I have OCD, and knitting helped me get through a lot in my life.  </p><p>It really helped me a lot but I grew out of it for a bit.  I haven't knitted in three years.  Only small projects, so I want to start again</p><p>4 Knitting Technique:</p><p>Stockinette stitch via New Stitch a Day</p><p>https://youtu.be/Fse7UsMfL7w<br/>This is one of the most basic ones, and from what I recall, this stitch is used for socks hence stockinette.<br/>5 Knitting Technique:<br/>https://thesprucecrafts.com/stretchy-bind-off-stich-knitting-tutorial-2115677</p><p>This is a good technique, especially if you need it for something like a sleeve of a sweater. :&gt;</p><p>Intermission:</p><p>I plan to study embroidery soon. Unfortunately, I have not much knowledge about it. My grandma used to embroider our pillowcases, and I remember it being mesmerizing.</p><p>I love these crafts.</p><p>I also remember seeing Reylos embroidering merchandise and gah I want. Smiling face with open mouth and tightly-closed eyes</p><p>Author's Note:</p><p>Nope. I don't plan on ending yet. Haha</p><p>I think this is merely Act I.</p><p>I really *really* got carried away, and I would love to write more about how their relationship progresses.</p><p>I might update this with snippets of their life moving forward. Smiling face with open mouth and tightly-closed eyes</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>